Hostage
by Fruity Salad
Summary: All Wolfram wanted was Yuuri's love. And he will selfishly take it, even if he had to trap Yuuri for eternity.


Hostage

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

Please note: This is kinda the sequel of Eight Deadly presents, but this will all be in Wolfram's side. So if you haven't read Eight Deadly presents, I suggest reading it before reading this one, thanks

* * *

" _Gold is fake, real love hurts…"_

_ \- Billie Eilish_

* * *

Wolfram von Bielefelt had been accustomed from birth in getting what he wants.

He has the money, the looks and the goods, perfect reasons why people flock to him.

He had dated a lot of people because of that, both sexes, but he never shared a bed ( who wants to get infected with those sex diseases? Like, ew. ) Besides, he didn't want their disgusting essences in his bedroom. He had fun and learned the art of flirting of course. When he _wants_ something, or someone, he will _have_ them. After all, no one would ever say no to a beautiful creature such as him.

He and his family live peacefully in Germany, that is, until their mother announced that they will transfer to Japan for the time being because of her work.

Gwendal, his eldest step brother decided to stay in Germany to keep their business afloat, Conrart his second brother, decided to stay with him, as for Wolfram, it was decided that he will travel with their mother, Celi in Japan. Even though Wolfram wanted to stay in Germany to aid his brothers, he decided to go. It was only temporary anyway, and he knew that he cannot leave his mother on her own.

When he came to Japan, as expected, he drew attention much to his mother's delight. He had received tons of business cards from modelling agencies the instant he laid his feet inside the airport. He smiled. Life will be good here, he can predict that.

He was enrolled in a school after that, and decided to work as a model in the agency that he had fancied to work. He also joined the art club and drama club of their school.

He fell back on his usual routine in no time. Dating people then dumping them when he got bored, laughing at their crying faces when he left them. Though he noticed that the number of wild people are less in Japan. Most of the teenagers his age are studying and most of the people here are conservative. The people that he dated came from hosts clubs or night clubs.

One day, he sat under the cherry blossom tree ( his favorite tree) and decided to do some sketch for the art club, he was doing so when his eyes caught something.

Or rather someone.

He had black hair and black eyes, untainted with any other color or dyes. He had seen many Japanese people who had dyed hairs and putting colored contact lenses and though they looked good…it didn't look natural.

He looked at him, he had beautifully tanned skin, obviously from playing outdoors. And was wearing a baseball uniform encrusted with soil and dirt.

He was taller than average Japanese too, and even with the uniform covering his body, Wolfram can tell that he had a lean, muscular body.

Wolfram saw him play baseball in the school courtyard. If you look at him, he looked average when compared to other Japanese people. Most of them do have black hair and eyes.

But he found him cute…and adorable. His eyes are different, they were round onyxes that looked like dark skies filled with stars when his eyes sparkle.

He didn't know why, but he found himself intrigued…and mystified with this double black.

* * *

He found out that his name is Yuuri, Yuuri Shibuya. And had been in the baseball team ever since he was five.

All his classmates say that he was a good person. Kind, cheerful, nice and an overall good leader.

He can tell though, from the way he lends a hand to others and the way he helps them, the blonde can tell, that this boy has a genuine heart.

He found himself watching Yuuri whenever he has time or if the boy passes in front of him. It was out of curiosity at first, then before he can realize what was happening, he found himself wanting to look good. Combing his hair thoroughly and fixing his tie and making sure his uniform is spotless and pristine. He also became choosy of what he would want to wear for the day, whereas back then, he didn't choose or care whatever his appearance will be because he knew he looked good in whatever he wore, and people still flock him even if he wore a garbage bag.

He became eager to go to school, and he started to glance outside the window during his class hours or in the windows of his club room.

Because he wanted to see Yuuri everyday. He really want too. And it shocked him, very much.

He didn't want to admit it, not just yet, because already, deep down, he knew he already fell on a rabbit hole, he knew what it is called, and he was scared of arriving in that conclusion.

* * *

Unknown to Yuuri, he had helped Wolfram more than ever. Wolfram will never forget those incidents.

There was a time when he was left alone in the art club and some boys in their school decided to mess with him ( out of jealousy from his fame and popularity of course ), they gathered him in a circle and punched and tortured him one by one, but Shibuya arrived before they gave the final blow on him, Yuuri turned off the lights from the main switch of the school, which caused the lights in the art room where those ugly, loser boys were torturing him unexpectedly turn off, ( He found out later on that Yuuri and Murata were assigned in cleaning duties that day) causing the blonde to use the opportunity to escape in the dark and managed to get the students who tortured him get expelled.

The next thing was when he fell on a deep hole in the school backyard. It was intentional of course, this time, it's a group of ugly, loser girls who pushed him into the hole. Out of jealousy, as usual, because their crushes were lusting after him.

It was dark and late. Wolfram didn't mind the darkness, but what scared him was that he felt something slimy crawling on his shoes all of a sudden, when he adjusted his eyes, he saw that it was a big, long, green scaled snake.

He froze in fear, any second the snake will bite him, and since it was late and no one was around, if he will be bitten, he will be poisoned immediately.

Realizing it made him flinch, which caused him to move a bit, and the snake was disturbed from lounging at his feet, it crawled towards his face and it opened its mouth to revealed its fangs.

Wolfram closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but after a few seconds, he didn't feel any pain… or bite.

" Candy, you shouldn't crawl and scare people around. " A gentle voice said. A voice Wolfram knew so much.

It was Yuuri's voice. And as he roamed his eyes, he saw the double black clutching the snake's tail and it fondly woven itself in his arm.

" Are you alright? " He heard Yuuri ask as he caressed the snake's head gently. " Sorry about Candy, she's just an outdoor creature like me and wants to get around when the cages are released. I have to tell Professor Kuroshita to lessen her freedom, or else she's gonna crawl around scaring people all the time. "

Wolfram groaned. Yeah, professor Kuroshita, the biggest animal dork in the school who is fond of snakes, why wasn't he surprised?

" Can you stand? Don't worry, I know a way out. " Yuuri said as Wolfram saw his tanned hand reaching towards him.

The blonde took it gratefully though, and they walked hand in hand.

Wolfram found himself blushing ten shades of red. Yuuri's hand is big, calloused and hard.

And it made him feel safe.

" Do you have a fever? " Yuuri asked as he felt his companion's hand suddenly warming up.

" No. " Wolfram answered in a small, timid voice.

It was dark, he was dirty and greasy, and he had his head bowed a little bit. Yuuri must've mistaken him for some other student, since there were Japanese boys in their school who have dyed blonde hairs as well.

" That's good. Don't worry, you'll be fine, I know this school like the back of my hand. I've been studying here since I was three. " Yuuri laughed as they both merrily walked in the dark tunnels.

Wolfram's heart started to beat faster as he watched Yuuri's wide, strong back. He was the captain of the baseball team, so daily physical drills must've made his body extremely athletic…and hard looking, like it was made to carry and shoulder responsibilities.

In truth, all Wolfram wanted was to paste himself on Yuuri's muscular back and held him in his arms and never let him go.

It was official… for the first time in his life…

_He is in love. Madly and irrevocably in love…_

* * *

The third thing that made Wolfram's heart stake his own to Yuuri was when Yuuri rescued him and carried him on his back. This time, it was his sheer stupidity and arrogance that caused him to fell on a hill and sprain his ankle. He really shouldn't show off if he was unfamiliar with a place, especially in the mountains.

It was raining hard, and he tried calling for help, but no one came and he started to lose hope, but then, his heart who was secretly calling to a certain, particular double black came to his aid.

_Again_.

Wolfram's heart started to sing in happiness, and his body can't help but shiver in delight when Yuuri hinged his legs on his waist and carry him on his back, giving him a piggy back ride.

In order to mask the loud beating of his heart, he complained and thrashed on Yuuri a lot. He was very embarrassed about his weakness, and his not so perfect appearance and the loud drumming of his heart, but Yuuri ignored his outbursts and just hanged on, it was a very long, hard and muddy trail, but Yuuri kept him safe on his back, his arms secured his legs on his waist. And the double black's fast reflexes managed to save them from falling debris from trees or slipping on a cliff.

When they arrived at their camp, to Wolfram's surprise, Yuuri just turned his back on him, not expecting anything in return.

All he can do was stare at him, he didn't know how to thank him, he wanted to so bad, for saving his life many times. He owed a lot to him.

That and his heart was already enslaved by him.

* * *

He didn't know that he can be shy. He was usually confident, bold and fierce, but when it comes to Yuuri, he was a puddle of timidness.

Yuuri is different from anyone that he had ever met, not once did the boy gave him a lustful stare or an envious one, if anything, the double black just treated him the same way as he did to everyone and it left him a strange feeling. It was weird to be treated like other normal people since he was treated as a top priority his whole life.

But he wanted to have Yuuri, for Yuuri to be _his_. His spoiled self is cajoling him to rip the double black and cage him where no one can see or touch him except Wolfram.

He wasn't used to courting anyone because he was accustomed to having everybody flock at him. But he wanted to try, he wanted to work hard to get someone, through his own efforts.

It will be challenge, but what the heck? He loves challenges. Years of boredom in dating tedious people gave him a thirst for it.

At first, he wanted to confess his feelings, but his shyness and fear of rejection kept on stopping him whenever he tried to approach Yuuri. So he decided to go through traditional route and court him instead.

He started purchasing roses, and coming early to school so that no one can see his humiliating act, he then fiddled with the locks of Yuuri's locker and stuck the white roses inside before closing it. He wanted to include his name, but again, his fear of rejection and shyness stopped him. Deep down, he knew it wasn't time yet. And Yuuri doesn't seem to be the guy who swings that way. He was a traditional straight young man at a glance, and it added more to his insecurity ( which he battled for a long time), even so, knowing that fact didn't stop him, no, he will get his beloved no matter what.

White roses were appropriate to convey his love. Yuuri is kind and innocent, those white roses symbolize the lad perfectly.

He was satisfied at the blush that filled Yuuri's face when he saw the roses. Wolfram felt contented, and happy at the small attention, at the same time, happy that he was able to make Yuuri feel something for him. It was just a little bit, but it's a start.

As he kept on giving roses, he found himself in obsession with Yuuri. He knew his address, his parents, everything about him, he discovered on his own. He needs to be ahead of his sweetheart. He knows all of his likes and dislikes, the food that he craves, and the subjects that he loved and hated, yeah, he knew it all.

He watches him as much as he could, and though he wasn't interested in baseball, he forced himself to watch their practice, he saw the baseball team's manager, Murata Ken gave him a strange look, and he was pretty sure that four eyes had been babbling it to Yuuri about him staring at the double black. But he kept his composure. He will not let that creeper Murata stop him from lavishing attention to his beloved.

The colors of the roses started changing, he realized that it wasn't about Yuuri at all, instead, it was his feelings. His love, changing slowly. From innocence until it went to the fact of him obsessing and lusting after him.

It even came to a point that he started stalking Yuuri. He always had his camera with him and he took random shots of him, Yuuri was clueless of course, and that suited Wolfram just fine.

While in his house, he finally managed to put Gwendal's knitting studies to good use, he found himself buying balls of black yarn and tanned yarn and a little pinkish red yarn to knit a doll in the image of Yuuri, Dacascos their butler gave him a strange look when instead of hanging out in the bars and in downtown to look for new victims, the said butler sees the blonde sitting in the garden with balls of yarn and happily knitting a doll. Wolfram found knitting therapeutic, and understood why Gwendal does it when he's stressed.

He also dedicated a part of his room to Yuuri, inside, he had pictures of Yuuri pasted on the walls, he also painted Yuuri many times, capturing his image in an art form. The room is also filled with the sketches of the double black.

Wolfram smiled as he looked at his art.

" Perfect. Simply...perfect..."

* * *

When the drama club decided to do a traditional Japanese play, he agreed to play the concubine ( He knew that Yuuri loved Japanese historical dramas). So he did, he beautified himself for the role, not for the audience, but for Yuuri himself. He went to a famous, expensive spa a couple of days before the play to get a good scrub from head to toe.

He knew he looked beautiful that day, his skin looked so smooth, glowing, dewy, and his make up and kimono looked flawless. He was confident that he can have Yuuri's eyes on him the whole play.

As expected, the whole school watched, and Wolfram managed to impress his schoolmates with his abilities and appearance. He also saw Yuuri looking at him, and his ego was jumping to new heights. He was in euphoria knowing he got Yuuri's attention, that is, when he left the stage, he saw that his Yuuri is staring at someone else.

He followed his sight, and Yuuri's black eyes were pinned on one of the girls who are doing the traditional fan dance. She had straight, black hair and lovely lavender eyes.

And Yuuri was staring at her in a worshipful manner.

Wolfram bit his lip as he felt his heart shatter into pieces.

Yuuri wasn't staring at him the whole time, no, he didn't attract him with his beauty and his abilities.

It was someone else…

What a lucky bitch!

* * *

He never paid attention to his fellow drama club members before, and as Wolfram found out about the girl that got Yuuri's interests, all he wanted to do was scratch her eyes out and feed her carcass to the sharks for snagging Yuuri's attention.

Miyuki Kozuki. That was the hussy's name. As much as Wolfram wanted to make a bad impression of her, she was as kind hearted, gentle and hardworking as Yuuri that it was hard to destroy her. Like Yuuri, she had been in this school since nursery days so it will be hard to create a bad reputation about her. Just his luck.

But he can't help it, being the drama club's favorite, Wolfram tried to make Miyuki's life a living hell. It didn't work though, because the people at the drama club sided with her.

To add more insult to the injury, he heard that Miyuki confessed to Yuuri and Yuuri accepted her feelings.

He couldn't _accept_ it. He threw and broke things and went in a fit of rage when he was in his room. He was always in a bad mood. He wrote jealous love letters to Yuuri and continued sending roses to his locker and his family home, he increased the days he was sending his presents. He started to send pictures and knitted dolls of Yuuri as of late as well. He _demanded_ Yuuri to leave that hussy. He demanded him to love only him.

Aside from the fact that he wasn't used to not getting what he wants, it deeply pained him to see Miyuki and Yuuri everyday being happy with each other. He tried separating and destroying their relationship. From spreading break up rumors to inciting jealousy from third parties. But it was all useless.

His alcohol consumption increased, his depression was eating him, so was his rage, in a fit of jealousy, he then started to destroy the baseball stock room, and putting vandals over it. He hated Miyuki and wanted Yuuri. They had to pay for the misery that they had incurred on him.

" Oh Yuuri… " Wolfram uttered that night as he nursed another glass of vodka to numb the pain in his chest. " Why won't you glance at me? Please come to me my love. I need you. I yearn for you. I love you."

* * *

" Make sure you do the job properly. " Wolfram instructed as he handed the cheque. " I don't want any failures. "

The hitman nodded as he put the cheque on his pocket. " I would, Mr. Von Bielefelt. I will never fail you. "

Wolfram nodded. " Good. "

The day after that, he heard that Miyuki got hospitalized.

Wolfram smiled secretly as he heard the news. If he can't make them apart, he'll destroy one of them.

In addition to that, he heard from his schoolmates about Yuuri and Miyuki breaking up after Yuuri was threatened by Miyuki's parents to leave her be, which caused him immense good mood that day.

He will take Yuuri by force. Whether he likes it or not.

* * *

The blonde felt guilty as he saw Yuuri lamenting to his only true friend, Murata. Of how he was avoided by other people because of certain worse events that had been happening lately.

He didn't want to hurt or make Yuuri sad. It pains him deeply to hurt his sweetheart, he didn't want to see those black eyes go dull because of sadness.

But he had to make steps to make him his. His heart was pleading and desperate in having him.

He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. No, he had to stay strong to get what he wanted.

He had to numb and turn his back on his merciful side. He needed Yuuri, he had to do whatever it takes to have him.

Even if he had to hurt him badly.

* * *

When Wolfram heard the rumors that Yuuri will leave for America, he panicked. He immediately thought of a way on how to take him for himself. He needed Yuuri, at this point, he cannot let Yuuri go.

He thought of ways to lure him. From asking the school's help to bribing his team mates in baseball through one of his posse, but he was not successful. The double black's family is as paranoid as him already and they wouldn't let their son go outside for any leisure activity and of things that are not important. If Yuuri had to go, his mother or brother will go with him.

So Wolfram decided to trick Yuuri. He got Murata's number through the school's directory and texted him, pretending that there will be a farewell party just for him.

He planned everything on that day, planned from A to Z. He had tons of back up plans if ever his original plan wouldn't work.

He was nervous, if Yuuri won't go out today at Murata's party that he had invented to lure him out, his plans will all go down the drain.

He parked his red Lamborghini outside Yuuri's house, his heart pounding. He hated taking Yuuri away from his loving family, but… he had to. He really had to. He needed Yuuri, at this point, he'll go crazy if he couldn't have him.

He let out a huge sigh of relief as he saw Yuuri went outside of his house.

He started the engine of his car. Now's his chance.

Its now or never.

When he saw his sweetheart got out of his house, he drove towards him.

When he saw Yuuri, he rolled his car window and smiled.

" Need a lift? "

* * *

Wolfram watched as he looked Yuuri sleeping peacefully beside him.

He caressed his face and his hair at first, wanting to make sure that Yuuri is real and not just a figment of his imagination. That he wasn't dreaming…

So cute… so innocent… so pure…

The blonde felt himself getting hard. And before he can stop himself, he was gracing Yuuri with soft, gentle kisses on his face, then lastly, on his lips.

He had kissed many lips before, but his kiss to Yuuri, even if the other is not responding, has a very strong intensity to it, had the strong pull of not wanting to be released, the same feeling of being electrocuted, but with a shot of lovey dovey feelings, and in a really good way.

He had him, and no one will take him away from him.

He is his, his _hostage_ forever and ever.

He had pressed some buttons in his car prior to Yuuri boarding his vehicle to make the double black fall sleep. Wolfram had immuned himself to the fumes a week before he did his plans.

Grabbing a pair of gloves from his compartment, Wolfram looked for Yuuri's cellphone and his wallet, the moment he found them, he threw them outside, making sure that no one saw him or his car pass by the street.

Satisfied, he closed the window and continued driving.

* * *

He drove towards his mother's empty and would be ranch. His mother bought the property to make a ranch out of it, but construction will begin next week so the wide forests is still covered in tall, dark trees.

Despite that, his mother had built a cozy cottage in the middle of it all and stored a week's supply of food inside it for the carpenters that will be coming to reconstruct the forest into a ranch.

This place is far from the city, no one lives around here, the neighbors are a few kilometers in the next town.

This is perfect place for Yuuri to be imprisoned for his viewing pleasures.

Before coming here, Wolfram took care of the room and the food. As he said earlier, he planned all of it.

When Yuuri stirred, he asked him if he found him attractive.

But the double black just stared at him in disbelief and demanded that he bring him to Murata's house.

Which irked the blonde. That was a first.

But he didn't give up. In his anger from being ignored, and his desperation in wanting the double black, he confessed to him in haste and expressed his jealousy over Yuuri's hussy.

" I love you Yuuri, what is it with that girl that got you so attracted? " He asked in a jealous fit.

Yuuri started to blabber things that he hated to hear, until Wolfram, reaching his breaking point, took out his gun from his pocket and pointed it at his head.

" Get out of here and I'll shoot you. " He threatened.

Yuuri gulped in fright.

Wolfram smiled. " Good boy. Now stay here, I'm going to make our dinner. " He stated as he opened the car door, but not until he gave Yuuri a fair warning.

" And don't try to escape sweetheart, this forest is owned by my family, I can find you wherever you go. "

* * *

True to his guess, Yuuri did escape. When the blonde went back after making dinner, he found his car door smashed open, the receipts of his rose purchases and Yuuri's pictures of his daily activities were scattered on the floor. Evidence that Yuuri found out that he was his secret admirer.

He smiled. He loved a good merry chase.

And when he found him, he punched him, hard.

After that, he dragged Yuuri to the cottage and into the bedroom, he then stripped the double black of his clothes and admired the hard rock body that appeared before him.

He licked his lips as he tied him on the bed.

He will take him, by hook or by crook.

* * *

While waiting for Yuuri to wake up he brandished the kimono that he wore during the historical play in their school, and once again beautified himself, applying glass flower hairclips and red lipstick and blush.

Yuuri wanted a Japanese wife, he may not be Japanese, but he can try and look like one.

Of course, his flirty self is in the mood to seduce, so he made sure his obi is loosely tied, showing his ivory chest and his silky, smooth legs.

When his sweetheart woke up, he protested and he and Wolfram argued, and Wolfram flew into rage when he spoke of that hussy, Miyuki, that he can't help but to slap him hard.

Unable to control his passion, he grabbed Yuuri's jaw, he then forced to kiss him.

Yuuri rebelled and bit him, but this spurned Wolfram even more. It caused his passionate side to be lit out of its limits, and Wolfram found himself straddling Yuuri as he lowered his kimono.

" W…what are you...going to d…do? " Yuuri asked in fear.

" Shh…don't worry… I'll just love you… " Wolfram whispered in his ear. " All through the night. "

Yuuri screamed.

* * *

" Yuuri, you haven't eaten since this morning. Here, I made you your favorite pan seared herb salmon and garlic rice. " Wolfram cooed as he put a slice of fish on Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri just turned his head on the side.

Wolfram sighed. " Sweetheart…"

" I'm not your sweetheart! " Yuuri screamed back at him. " You claim to love me, and yet here I am, naked, and tied up with my dignity and virginity forcefully taken! You hurt me and abused me in the worst possible way! Why don't you just let me die in peace! "

" I can't do that. " Wolfram said calmly as he reached a hand and caressed Yuuri's jaw and the double black tried to angle himself away from his touch. " I told you I love you, therefore, I can't let you go. "

" You're sick! " Yuuri hollered. " Why me!? What did I do to you!? You can have anyone you want…" The double black faltered as his eyes became glassy and soon tears followed that fell on his cheeks. " I don't understand… I never did anything bad to you…"

The blonde felt his heart wrench as he saw Yuuri cry. He never wanted to hurt him or make him sad. No…

All he wanted was Yuuri's love.

Wolfram just raised his chin. No, he had to be stronger.

" If you don't want to eat, I'll just give you a spongebath. " Wolfram said instead as he stood up.

* * *

Third day, and Yuuri was getting weaker, Wolfram tried to feed him but the double black refuses the food that he cooked for him.

Yuuri tried to disgust him by pooping and urinating on the bed, but Wolfram just silently cleaned the mess and continued taking care of his love.

Nobody said it was easy winning your true heart's desire. Wolfram knew that from the start.

The blonde dutifully slept beside Yuuri. Of course, their lovemaking was violent. Yuuri kept on screaming for help and kept on fighting his way out of Wolfram's grasp.

The next days were stressful. Wolfram did his best to take care of Yuuri and prove himself to be worthy of earning the double black's love but Yuuri is very difficult to attract and seduce. While many would jump at the chance of being taken hostage by the beautiful Wolfram von Bielefelt, Yuuri threw his affections and efforts away without hesitation. Proving that not everyone will be attracted by his beauty and his hard work alone.

But the blonde refused to give up, so when the sixth day came, he sedated his sweetheart and took him to his house in the middle of the night. Dacascos is sleeping peacefully in his room so no one noticed that he brought Yuuri to his mansion and into his room.

He had a room made for Yuuri already. Knowing Yuuri's screaming fits, he gagged the double black while taking out some drugs from the hidden compartment in his cabinet.

Wolfram stared at the white caplets in the clear bottle. It was an invention of Gwendal's friend ( now wife, Anissina), offically, that drug is only to be used to victims of rape and people who are unable to forget traumatic events. It wipes out memories slowly the first moments of ingestion, but as the dosage increases, the past memories started to be eliminated as well.

That and the power of conditioning, or brainwashing.

The side effect of it is like that of being sedated.

When Yuuri woke up, Wolfram immediately gave him a pill. Yuuri tried to spit it out, but he forced it down on his throat.

Wolfram gave the pills to Yuuri everyday. The double black started to resist at first, but slowly, his memories from the past started to diminish.

And it caused a relief in Wolfram. It also caused Yuuri to be docile and be submissive in their carnal activities at night.

When his mother came back, she announced that they will be back to Germany.

And it made Wolfram smile.

* * *

When Wolfram came back to school to arrange his papers, the disappearance of Yuuri was the talk of the school, even his ex girlfriend Miyuki was worried sick about him.

When he was about to go out of the gate, he heard Murata's voice.

" Where is he? "

Wolfram turned to look at Murata. " Excuse me? "

" Where is He!? " Murata repeated in a clipped voice. " Don't deny it von Bielefelt, I know you have him. "

" You have some nerve of accusing me of something I have no knowledge of. " Wolfram lied smoothly as he kept his face blank. " Why would I want him? I can have _anyone_ I want." He shot back. " He's too average for the likes of me. "

" You have perfect lying skills. " Murata hissed. " But you can't fool me, I know you have him. I can tell from the way you look at him that you desire him. "

Wolfram smirked. " You have no evidence of me taking Yuuri Shibuya and forcing him under my wing. Unless you have anything to present the court, you can't press me for charges. "

Murata glared at him as he realized his own helplessness. " I hate you. I really really hate you. "

" The feeling's mutual. " Wolfram replied as he turned his head away from him in a haughty fashion before walking out of the school's gate.

* * *

When they arrived in Germany, Wolfram immediately placed Yuuri in the conditioning process.

Anissina looked at him blankly. " Why do you want him to be conditioned so bad? " She asked as she stared at Yuuri, who was gazing in the ceiling in trance.

" I told you, I love him and I want to keep him for myself. " The blonde reasoned.

The red head shook her head. " This is a crime Wolfram, you held this sweetie as a hostage and took away everything from him, from his family and his friends, from his life, and now, you want to take away his memories as well, can't he at least keep that? How selfish can you get? "

" Selfish to want to keep him and love him. " Wolfram replied as he caressed Yuuri's face lovingly. " For his memories, I may erase it but I will give him new memories. Happy, loving memories. "

" You seemed so bewitched by this young man. " Anissina sighed. " If only Gwendal didn't convince me and if only you weren't my brother in law, I wouldn't do this. "

" I know. "

Anissina looked at him seriously. " He'll be violent for the first sessions of conditioning, you have to understand that he won't know anything after the conditioning, he'll be like a newborn kitten who will be wary of his surroundings and will be unable to trust anyone. I know you can be short fused, but for this one, you have to be very patient. "

Wolfram nodded as he leaned in and kissed Yuuri's lips to Anissina's surprise. " I know, I had been through hell with him before. I assure you I can bear it. "

* * *

As expected, Yuuri was violent as the conditioning started, they had to sedate him every 12 hours to keep him docile.

Gwendal and Conrart couldn't understand his obsession with him, and why he was prepared to go to new heights for Yuuri. He told them he loves him, the same reason that he was telling anyone who asks him why.

His behind got so many stitches as well, being violently taken by Yuuri is part of calming and comforting him. Usually after having sex with him, Yuuri manages to calm down.

But Wolfram bore with it, he bore the pain continuously, and slowly, he calmed Yuuri down and the double black slowly trusted him as his past started to diminish from his mind.

Wolfram arranged the papers for Yuuri's new identity before coming to Germany. So when Yuuri started to trust him, the blonde started calling him ' Nathan '. Nathan Daidouji. That is who will he become. Forcing the blonde to painfully hide his real name at the back of his mind.

Yuuri surprisingly took in his new identity and his invented past without any questions to Wolfram's relief.

When Yuuri trusted Wolfram, Wolfram managed to slowly make Yuuri fall for him. He courted him with roses and knitted dolls which caused Yuuri to blush.

And he managed to make Yuuri fall deeply in love with him and make the double black return his feelings much to his delight. He was his now, his sweetheart will never run away from him anymore.

Three months after they fell in love, they decided to get married. Gwendal managed to pull some strings for them to be wed despite their young age, and everyone was happy for the both of them.

Cecile was so happy for her son that she decided to gift them with a house as a present, for them to live as an independent couple and since then, both of them lived there happily as a family.

Together, they went to college, and at the end, Wolfram joined his brothers in being a business man and Nathan became a banker.

* * *

As the world became modernized, same sex marriage started increasing and wanting to thrive in this new millennia, Anissina created a drug that will manage to get males to become pregnant. And when it was marketed, it was an instant hit. And their company became richer and it grew bigger.

Wolfram was overjoyed when he got pregnant and he started carrying Nathan's babies. Nathan was very happy too. As he kissed Wolfram many times and showed him tons of love and care.

Both of them were in bliss when Wolfram bore Nathan a set of twins. Both boys, who had black hair and green eyes, they were beautiful and made Wolfram secured and happy.

Nathan loved and trusted him even more. There were times when Wolfram almost slip and call him ' Yuuri ' instead of Nathan, but in his mind, he will always be Yuuri. His sweetheart. His hostage.

And Nathan proved to be a good, gentle father and a loving husband to his family, having the life that he had dreamed on with Nathan earlier on caused Wolfram to be very grateful and blessed.

When the twins were three years old, Nathan was sent to America for a job convention. Wolfram was worried of course, Nathan's real family resides there. But Conrart assured him that Nathan, will be fine.

But the blonde can't help but be nervous, he's pregnant with Nathan's third child, and his hormones are adding to his worries. He and Nathan had been living happily as a married couple. And Conrart assured him that their foundation of being a loving couple for ten years won't crumble that easily.

And thank Gods, his sweetheart came back to him, although he had a strange look in his black eyes when he came home.

" How was work? " Wolfram asked as he put his arms on his husband's neck.

" Good, but something strange happened to me while I was in US. " Nathan said as he caressed Wolfram's belly. " Earlier, one of our business associate, Shori Shibuya barricaded me and started calling me ' Yuuri'. I've never heard of him or why. But I told him my name is Nathan Daidouji and he must've mistaken me for someone else. "

Wolfram can't help but shudder in fear. Then one thing he's afraid of happening is starting to haunt him.

" Wolf, love, are you alright? "

Wolfram smiled and assured his husband that he was fine, he then asked Nathan to get the muffins from the work room while he rummaged for the bottle of caplets that he was hiding just in case Nathan's memories might slip and remember his past.

He crushed it and mixed it in the orange juice, and when Nathan arrived, he gave him the juice, and Nathan drank all of it.

Wolfram smiled.

* * *

It was late at night, and Wolfram was still wide awake, he and Yuuri had just finished making love and he turned to the side, just to see Nathan's peaceful, sleeping face.

He leaned in and kissed his forehead. Crying softly.

" I love you… " Wolfram uttered as he hugged Nathan tight to his chest. " I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… "

" _I'm sorry… for trapping you here with me…"_

" _And making you my hostage forever and ever…"_

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
